Give And Take
by Talani Silverwolf
Summary: A little thing escalates when the away team is forced to spend the night planet-bound. *COMPLETED!!!!*
1. Default Chapter

To think, this story was going nowhere fast until Dee mentioned "Hot springs", LoL! Let me know if you spot the place I had paused at for two whole months......As it's often mentioned, Star Trek and it's affiliates belong to Paramount, they're used her solely for entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to persons living or dead are purely intentional (when in doubt, go with what you know!).  
Enjoy! ~ Talani ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Title - Give and Take  
Author - Talani Silverwolf  
Codes - Pairings A/T'P & T/S, Rating PG  
Genre - General/Romance  
  
  
  
Sitting in the relative warmth of Duwal's lair, the away team enjoyed the hospitality of their gracious host. The entire place was carved into the side of a mountain, consisting of several small chambers semi-circling a large primary one. The entrance was sealed by a thick solid wooden slab bound in metal, which they had learned was to protect the occupants from the ferocious winds that sprang up as the sun set. During the fall though, they tended to be stronger and often left behind exposed oar deposits in the ranges.  
Captain Archer studied Duwal a moment, the fellow was a giant of a man, topping at about 2m even, his spouse, Launia was nearly half that height. They called themselves Bokkate; humanoids with the notable characteristic of small horns crowning their heads. They also seemed to posses a highly developed congenial nature, offering them shelter in their own domicile to wait out the coming storm.   
Duwal insisted on refilling their mugs with a potent mead, which he admitted to brewing himself, whenever more food was served. Launia brought by a different platter each time she returned from the hearth, the current one was heaped with an assortment of roasted vegetables. Her meek voice was couched in a polite tone, "Would you care to try this dish?"  
Captain Archer accepted instantly, as did Commander Tucker and Ensign Sato, the fourth member of their party hesitated as she carefully examined the contents before nodding to the woman. Trip waited till Luania served her husband before leaning over in the Sub-commander's direction and whispering, "Watsa matter? Fraid she might poison ya or somethin'?"  
With an almost imperceptible look she cooly replied, "I have noticed a use of animal protein in many of her offerings."  
The Captain, who was seated next the her, leaned back slightly and muttered at Trip out of the corner of his mouth, "Commander, don't start."  
With a hurt innocent look, Trip placed a splayed finger hand on the center of his chest, "What I'd do?"  
Archer smiled to the couple as they stopped to see what was going on before landing a meaningful glare at the engineer. Trip put on an indignant face, he turned towards Sato and haughtily said, "Make a note of that Ensign, no baiting the Vulcan in mixed company."  
Hoshi giggled at his theatrics, but quickly schooled her features to a concerned expression as she chided Tucker, "Commander, it's common knowledge that the Sub-commander is a strict vegetarian."  
He snorted at the somber note in her delivery then turned and gave her a humorous grin as he winked. Turning back to glance over at the Captain, he silently mouthed 'Sorry', before lifting the plate he'd set in his lap.  
Captain Archer watched Trip a moment to be certain that no more rhetorical comments were going to be issued from the irrepressible Engineer. He shook his head as he shifted his sight to the object of those comments. Although slight of frame, Sub-commander T'Pol had a hidden strength that still impressed him. It was a mystery to him why she tolerated it at all, sometimes Trip stepped way over the line with his attempts to raise her dander.  
He realized she was regarding him with a slightly quizzical look. With an embarrassed grin, he ducked his head and went about finishing what was on his plate.  
Duwal came over and joined them, squeezing his massive form between T'Pol and Tucker on the large bench next to the central fire. His deep booming voice made her wince slightly as he spoke, "Did you enjoy the food? Good! No doubt you will be wanting to retire soon, eh?"  
The Captain smiled as he raised his hand to Duwal, "We don't want to inconvenience you Duwal, we'll be fine in our craft."  
"Nonsense Captain! It's no inconvenience. Besides, the winds are much to strong, you'd never make it!"  
Launia drew near and smiled shyly at him, "Captain Archer, we have an extra chamber for two, as our guest, you will sleep in our chamber tonight."  
"I appreciate your offer, but we really should be making our way back to the shuttle." He stood as he finished to emphasise his point. Duwal sighed as he rose, clapping a mighty hand on the Captain's shoulder.  
"Come. Since you won't be convinced any other way, let me show you why we prefer to build our homes out of living rock."  
Archer followed him through a narrow tunnel that led to a small cramped chamber, along the walls were five metal panels. Duwal went to the closest one and unscrewed the bolts holding it to the wall. As the plate came away, a 4 inch wide slit was revealed, the room was sucked of it's warmth in seconds as the wind screamed through the opening.  
Duwal made certain the bolts were as tight as they would go before facing the outsider. "You see, it would be suicide to wander into that!"  
The Captain was amazed by the wind's raw fury, in just a short time the wind speeds must have easily surpassed gale force measurements. They returned to the main portion of the home, Archer stood next to the fire trying to get some warmth back into his chilled body while accommodations were being assigned by Launia.  
His thought wandered aimlessly while he stared at the leaping flames, a light touch on his arm brought him back with a start as he turned and he was met by a slightly concerned gaze. T'Pol's soft inquiry held a note of humor, "Captain, were you coming?"  
"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure."  
"Commander Tucker seems to feel that his rights are somehow being,..violated."  
"How so?"  
"Apparently, the master chamber has a larger bed. The one in the room he has been assigned to while large, has only a small heater to warm it and no fireplace. Also, the master chamber has a separate bathing area consisting of a natural hot spring."  
As they followed Launia down the hall into a poorly lit section, Archer thought tonight was going to be interesting. The way he heard it, it was his choice who would be joining him. He was glad that Trip and Hoshi were the ones who had made the initial trip down with him. It made his decision so much easier when Launia asked who he chose to share the room with.  
As Duwal ushered him and T'Pol through the door, Archer glimpsed Trip sticking his tongue out at their retreating backs before he turned to follow their hostess. He was glad they had taken the time to closely monitor these people before landing so that many of the faux pas were avoided. Like two people of the same gender sleeping in one bed, an act that would earn the perpetrators a one way ticket out of town.  
He glanced around the room before letting his gaze rest on the other occupant, noticing her rigid posture. Racking his brain to find just the right words, he casually said, "I guess it could be worse Sub-commander, the Bokkat don't seem to have many taboos, and the few they do have all appear to center around acceptable behavior between genders."  
"Captain, we too are governed by rules that deal with acceptable behavior. One of which clearly states that there should be no fraternizing of crew."  
He made a rude sound as he threw his hands into the air, "So what was I suppose to do? Say 'Thanks, but we're not allowed to sleep with persons of the opposite sex?'. Besides, it's not like anything is going to happen just because we spend the night together in the same room!"  
T'Pol wished he hadn't insisted on visiting with this couple so long, now the away team was stuck on the planet's surface with no way off till the storm abated. It made her uncomfortable being alone in the room with him. She could find no definite reason behind the feeling, and it would have been inappropriate for her to decline according to everything they had learned before landing.  
Archer was muttering under his breath as he grabbed one of the towels off the bed and marched into the adjoining bathing area, yanking the curtain separating the rooms across the threshold and announced angrily, "If it would make you feel any better, I could sleep in here! God knows it would be a whole lot warmer than in a bed with you!"  
Unaccountably, his comment stung. She turned around and felt a chill in the air, making her shiver. Noticing the pile of bedding, she walked over and pulled a thick blanket from it and wrapped it firmly around her shoulders, then she went over to stand before the blazing fire.  
The sound of splashing caught her attention, the geothermal pool must be quite large to allow for such energetic bathing. Just as she decided to ignore the noise, the distinct sound of a body striking the surface hard was followed by a gurgling sputter. Uncertain if she should investigate, she approached the entrance and called out, "Is everything all right Captain?"  
There was no response.  
Tossing the blanket aside, T'Pol pulled open the partition and surveyed the room. The wide circular area was lit by a large chandelier hanging from the center of the ceiling, an assortment of potted plants lined most of the wall. Steam rose from the surface of the pool before her, the escaping heat did nothing to warm the air itself. It was hard to determine what the depth was; small agitated waves slapped the artificial sides and spilled out onto the tiled floor surrounding it.  
There was no sign of the captain. Stepping quickly over to the edge, she looked to see if there were any openings that might lead out from under the surface. Suddenly, something grabbed her by the ankle and pulled, she lost her balance and toppled into the water.  
Breaking the surface, she heard maniacal laughter. Turning towards the source and wiping water from her eyes, she saw the captain, red faced, doubled up and pointing at her. Apparently there was a shallow end, because where Captain Archer stood, the water came only to his waist while at her location, it reached up to her neck.  
In as dignified a tone as possible, she said, "I fail to see the humor in so childish a prank."  
Gasping to catch his breath, he replied, "I just figured it might help you feel easier about the sleeping arrangements if you had a nice warm bath before going to bed."  
Not wanting to admit to him that she didn't know how to swim, she awkwardly struggled to the shallower waters. His amusement faded as he watched, a slight frown crossed his face. As she neared him, he took hold of her arm and gently helped steadied her as she stood there shaking.  
Concerned, he softly asked, "Are you all right?"  
She just nodded her head as she tried to get her anxieties under control. But his hand on her arm was having an effect on her, as new and unfamiliar desires washed over her. Taking a deep breath, she glanced up at him and noted the contrite expression on his face.  
Managing to assemble her feelings into some semblance of order, she threw her shoulders back and shook loose his grasp on her arm, adding cooly, "I would prefer in the future that you save your impromptu tricks for someone who would appreciate them, say Commander Tucker."  
Archer stared at her, relieved that she sounded normal, but felt an echo of something he wasn't quite sure how to define. When he'd had a hold of her, he'd sensed her fear and something more. Uncertain if he should ask, he decided to let it pass for now.  
"Look, I'm sorry. I had no idea your training didn't include swimming."  
Her eyes narrowed as she replied, "I am quite capable."  
"Sure you are.", he quipped, his sense of humor returning.  
"What do you mean?"  
He answered with a grin, "From where I was standing, your efforts were a bit...awkward."  
"Well then, perhaps you should demonstrate an appropriate technique." Without any warning, she took hold of him and tossed him halfway across the pool. He came up sputtering, a shocked look on his face. It quickly changed to one of mischief as he gave her a leer before submerging.  
Due to the dunking she'd given him, she couldn't make out where he was through the roiling surface. Turning about, she caught sight of him too late. He had skimmed the bottom until he was right next to her, and with a gleeful motion, took hold of both her legs and gave a yank.  
This time she was prepared as her head went under, and with a swift kick she was able to break free from him. He wasn't ready to relent though, and easily came up along side her. As he did, he reached out and pulled her to him, capturing her against his chest before dragging her to the surface.  
She started to struggle then stopped as she realized they were in a deep area, a slight quiver entered her voice as she spoke, "This is not necessary Captain."  
His response was couched in an innocent tone, "But I though you said to demonstrate an 'appropriate' technique?"  
"Please..."  
A tremor ran through her and he looked at her more closely. The color had drained from her face, her eyes were wide as she stared at the other side of the pool. He was filled with guilt as he realized all he was doing was terrifying her.  
Turning her in his arms, he said, "Here, hang onto me."  
With some hesitation, she did as he instructed and wrapped her arms around him. He used a sideways stroke to swim her back to shallow waters, noticing that she kept her eyes shut tight until he came to a halt.  
He would never know if it was something in the mead or the amount he'd imbibed, but when T'Pol opened her eyes they met his and he felt as though he were in more danger of drowning in them than in the warm pool.  
It wasn't a conscious act, what he did next; on impulse, he pulled her close and placed his lips over her's. Surprisingly, she did not protest or even attempt to pull away, instead, she seemed to welcome the contact. Encouraged, he dared to deepen the kiss.  
Archer might have gone further if it weren't for the sudden pounding on the outer chamber's door, followed by a muffled, "Capt'n, I wanna discuss sumthin' with you!"  
He gave a frustrated moan as he reluctantly released T'Pol, disappointed that he had to desist a most enjoyable experience. He waded to the wide steps and offered her his hand, noticing the guarded expression on her face. He silently cursed Trip's bad timing as he grabbed the towel and draped it over T'Pol's slight frame.  
Continuing out, he marched across the chamber and yanked the door open. Trip's expression took on a look of surprise as he saw the state his friend was in. Dripping wet and dressed in only his skivvies, and with an irate glare that appeared to be directly aimed at him.  
"Uh, you have an accident or sumthin', Capt'n?"  
Trip was trying hard not to crack a smile knowing that if he did, he might spend the rest of their travels as a steward, or worse. Then he caught sight of the Sub-commander entering from the opposite room, she too was dripping wet. He turned a look of honest enquiry to the Captain, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "Appears ya all have been havin' a little trouble with tha plumbing."  
"Ha, ha.", Archer replied gruffly, "What's up?"  
"Nu-uh! I'm curious now. How'd ya both get so soaking wet, huh?"  
If looks had been bullets, Trip would have been deader than ________*. As it was, he had the good grace to at least appear contrite.  
"If you really must know, we had a little misunderstanding on what level of water skills the Sub-commander possess'."  
Trip's mouth formed an 'O' of surprise as he looked from the Captain to T'Pol, then he casually said, "I see."  
The captain sighed as he sat on the edge of the bed, sopping wet and all. He cast his friend a dubious look as he continued in a resigned tone, "What was so important that it couldn't wait till morning Trip?"  
"Well", Trip said then cleared his throat before going on, "Seems to me that ya all got more then just a nice wall heater here." He gave a meaningful look at the fireplace. "And since our hosts are sound asleep in the living area, I don't see why we couldn't negotiate a lil' on some of the amenities."  
The look he received from his commanding officer was enigmatic, the tone he used neutral, "I don't see why not Trip. Here, let me show you the bathing area."  
Archer got up and motioned for Trip to precede him, pausing on the threshold as Trip continued on to the edge of the now calm pool. He emitted a low whistle as he surveyed the accommodations.  
"Pretty nice set up ya got here Capt'n."  
Archer approached with a smile as he said, "Think so? Maybe you should take a closer look Commander." And with that, shoved his friend head long into the inviting waters. Trip resurfaced with a startled expression, he spouted a stream of water before saying, "Ya know, if you weren't my Capt'n, I'd give ya what for!"  
The Captain just grinned wickedly as he enjoyed the satisfaction of getting back somewhat for the interruption of his special moment. He didn't have time to react as the quiet voice behind him intoned, "Perhaps you would be better able to demonstrate that technique we talked about if you were to join the Commander, Captain."  
He was pushed forcefully back into the waters he had so recently quit. Coming up for air, he knew exactly who to blame for this dunking, pinning T'Pol with a burning glare. If he didn't know better, he would have sworn she had a mischievous glint in her eyes as she watched him tread in place.  
It was about that time that Ensign Sato joined the festivities. She placed a hand over her mouth to prevent the laughter that echoed in her expression. It was plain that she had figured most of what had proceeded before she'd entered upon the scene by the way she looked at each of them in turn before finally offering, "Can anybody join this party, or is it by invitation only?"  
Trip climbed out along the edge as he playfully answered, "Why I dunno, seems to me just about anybody's fair game for this sport."  
Hoshi tried to avoid him as he dashed over and grabbed her, dragging her towards the pool. She squealed in turn, "No! These are NEW clothes!"  
"Seems they shouldda been washed by now Ensign."  
"Noooooo!" , too late, she went into the waters to come up next to the captain. With a quick toss of her head she managed to clear the clinging strands of hair from her eyes as she responded hotly, "Captain, I'd like to lodge a complaint. It seems certain 'superiors', have abused their authority by actions taken against my personage!"  
Archer glanced at her as he replied resigned, "Sorry Ensign, but as we're not currently on duty, no official actions to reprimand an officer accused can be officially lodged."  
"What!?"  
"Regs, chapter 24, section 19."  
"Oh, pooh!"  
Tucker interjected then, "S'right, so deal!"  
"WHAT IS THIS WE HAVE???", everyone froze at that booming query, turning towards the doorway. There stood Duwal and Launia, observing with mixed expressions of astonishment and amusement at their guest's current state.  
"I was unaware that your people engaged in such frolicking, otherwise we would have invited you to the local Se-chunn."  
Regaining his composure, Captain Archer quickly climbed from the sloshing pond to confront their hosts.  
"I know this must look quite strange to you, but I can explain..."  
Duwal waved a hand dismissingly, "No need my friend, I'm sure it is all perfectly innocent."  
"Well I'm glad you're so forgiving. And don't worry about the mess, we'll be sure to mop up."  
Placing his massive hand gently on his mate's back, Duwal guided her out as he casually said, "Thank you, but I believe these other two should really get themselves back to their own room so that you can dry off in private."  
"Uh, of course Duwal." Jon was glad that some sanity had returned after their impromptu little fling. Once they were certain the Bokkat were out of earshot, he turned to Trip and patted him on the back as he chuckled, "Better scoot, no telling how they'd interpret this in the morning."  
"Yeah", Tucker began, "sides, I think Hoshi's gonna need a little cooling off before we try to go back to bed."  
"I heard that Commander!", came from the subject in question, she entered the main room in a bedraggled state, trailing a towel as she gave up her efforts to dry off. Lifting an arm, she pointed a finger accusingly at the two men, "You boys need to grow UP!", as she walked past them, they could hear her grumble, "I swear, it's like working with children sometimes!"  
They exchange sheepish looks as she exited, pausing long enough to add, "Are you coming Commander, or do you plan on sleeping on the floor?"  
Trip quickly went to join her, throwing his friend a put upon look before dissapearing. Archer closed the door then braced himself as he turned to face whatever repremand he was going to receive from T'Pol for his earlier actions, especially the kissing part.  
  
  
*CAN BE REPLACED WITH: Kurt Borch (H. Beam Piper's 'Little Fuzzy')  
Curt Cobain (Nirvana's lead singer)  
Or Ray Ratliff (Parolee shot by Kern County Sheriffs after abducting two   
Quartz Hill girls from Los Angeles county when an   
Amber Alert was issued) 


	2. Part 2

Hope nobody was offended by my use of certain peoples as examples in part one, but in the mornings when I get up, my hubby says I have "Shot-gun hair", kinda like Curt Cobain....LoL!   
Give And Take, Part 2  
  
As Captain Archer faced his prospective punishment, he was mildly surprised to note that T'Pol wasn't looking at him, in fact she appeared to be engrossed in studying her soaked shoes as she sat on the bed. Trying to decide his next course of action, he simply walked over and sat near her.  
Slowly she turned and looked at him with a steady glance, taking a deep breath as though she were bracing herself before finally saying, "Perhaps an apology is in order."  
He nodded, adding, "You're right, and I just want to say how truly sorry I am about what happened this evening."  
One brow arched delicately as she responded, "I was referring to myself."  
"What!?"  
"You had mentioned that due to my lack of, grace, you felt I had no formal training in swimming. You were correct. I was uncertain why I was reluctant to admit this to you. After careful consideration, I feel it was perhaps due to a sense of failure, that I may have been thought of as a liability when a mission came up that would place a team on a planet where my deficiency could place others in jeopardy."  
Archer just stared at her, mouth agape. Shaking his head, he shot back, "How on earth could you think that? Surely you've learned that we've come to trust your judgement for the most part. You're one of the best science officers I've ever known!" He leaned closer as he continued, "Besides which, I'm certain if such an incident came up, you'd let us know ahead of time so we could accommodate for any 'deficiencies'."  
She returned his look before glancing back down, her reply was couched in a quiet tone, "There is also something else I wish to apologize for."  
"What's that?"  
"I should not have thrown you across the pool, it was a reprehensible act."  
Cautiously, he reached over and gently took her hand. Her eyes flashed up and he held her gaze with his as he said, "It's forgotten. There was something after that though that concerns me."  
She studied his face, for once at a lost on how to address the situation. There was an intensity in his voice as he continued softly, "I may have over stepped the boundaries then, but you didn't seem to take umbrage. It's left me confused and I need to know, did it bother you?"  
T'Pol felt confused herself, she had been so startled when he'd kissed her that she hadn't really had a chance to consider all the ramifications. It had been a pleasant sensation, and if not for Commander Tucker's timely intervention, there was no telling how far she would have allowed the Captain to take it. As it was, she was hesitant to admit that to him, so many rampant thoughts ran through her head that it made sane consideration near impossible.  
She answered in almost a whisper, "I am not sure. It happened so quickly, there was little time to think, let alone react."  
"You're not sure?", it was said low, with a deep, intense resonance, "How am I suppose to interpret that?"  
She took a steadying breath and lowering her gaze as she replied, "I found it, not unpleasant. But in the same sense, it was an improper action on your part."  
He stood, walking over to pause in front of the fire. His response when it came was filled with an intensity, "Well, we can't pretend it didn't happen. I know I won't." He suddenly whirled and strode back to where she was still seated, grabbing her by the shoulders and staring into her eyes as he continued in a hoarse voice, "I really need to know T'Pol. When I was holding you then, I felt something that wasn't entirely mine."  
A wave of emotion emanated from him, swamping her with it's power. Startled and confused, she broke from his grip. He caught at her, swinging her around to face him. The hurt expression he wore made her pause, it forced her to make an admission that might cause him to distance himself from her in the future.  
"Do you understand the reason why Vulcans do not like being touched by others Captain?"  
"Not really, although I've heard it said you all have some sort of telepathic abilities."  
"That is correct. We are touch telepaths to be precise."  
An awed look crept onto his face as he released her, his eyes shifted as he examined her before gently saying, "Then what I felt, it was you."  
She felt a sense of relief when he didn't pull away from her, which she quickly hid in case he picked up on it. All her life she'd been taught to refrain from acknowledging emotions, their effect on one's thoughts were considered undesirable. But these new feelings that welled up in her were strong and she could not define exactly from where they originated; from him or from her, either way they began to overpower her with their intenseness.  
Unable to answer, she gave him a nod as she tried to still her racing pulse. It was not logical to be so disturbed by one man. He tentatively touched her lightly on the cheek, getting her to look at him as he said in a hushed tone, "Please T'Pol, be honest with me. You have to know then, how I feel about you."  
She had an urge to run away, to escape from facing the truth; that she found herself attracted to him as well. Not just his personal appearance, but his keen wit and his disarming charm. All of which complimented a complex intriguing character.  
With an effort, she brought her gaze level with his and whispered, "Yes. How could I not?"  
"Do you have any feelings at all for me?", his eyes were dark and intense as he spoke without a hint of the humor that had filled them earlier. A knot of fear made it difficult for her to respond, when she did, it was almost inaudible, and her gaze fell as she closed her eyes, "Yes."  
Archer wanted to praise the higher powers great and small, but he knew his rapport with this amazing woman was tenuous at best and he didn't want to destroy the fragile understanding they had reached. He studied her a moment before finally saying in an offhand way, "It would probably be a good thing if you considered the possibility of drying off. There's no telling just how chilly it will get in here tonight." He then moved in the direction of the warm flames.  
T'Pol watched as he stopped a few feet from the blazing hearth, sensing that he was backing off from the subject at hand. A chill ran through her as she became aware of externals; her clothes were still very damp, the inside of her shoes felt like a swamp and there was an aching she could not determine deep in her soul.  
Rising, she began to walk towards the inviting crackle of the fire. She halted just short of where Archer stood, seized by a sudden timidness. His proximity was unsettling, making her nervously shift from one foot to the other as she tried to formulate an appropriate course of action. Residual emotions rolled off of him to wash over her as he stared into the dancing flames, making her consider something she would normally think of as improper behavior under normal circumstances.  
The Captain wanted desperately to pull her into a tight embrace and demonstrate his true feelings for her, but he knew that would only complicate matters worse. The memory of her warm soft lips as he pressed his against them was exquisite, the desire to repeat the experience was going to be a tough one to fight. With a sideways glance, he took note of her pensive expression as she shifted her weight.  
He cursed the gulf that separated them; culture, nurture and belief were wide gaps to vault between them. If she had been any other woman, he would have simply asked her straight out if she wanted to get involved in a relationship. As it was though, he was certain such an enquiry would prove futile, there just wasn't enough common ground for him to tread on.  
A deep sigh fluttered from him as he sank to the floor, his thoughts heavy as he pondered everything. He caught a motion out of the corner of his eye as T'Pol took a step closer to the fire. Her quiet voice broke the silence, "I do not believe my clothing will dry thoroughly as long as they remain on my body." She shot him a glance before continuing, "If it would not bother you, I will remove them in the other room and place them before the fire."  
He managed to keep a straight face as he replied, "But what will you wear in the meantime?"  
With a slight shrug, she answered, "I will use one of the blankets from the bed as a wrap while they dry."  
Nodding, he mastered a strong urge to offer assistance. God, but how he wanted her, it was going to be extremely hard to resist her as she pranced around dressed only in a sheet!  
She grabbed a thick cover off the bed as she passed by on her way into the bathing area, being careful to pull the divider curtain all the way across the doorway. Several minutes later she reemerged with the offending garment in hand and the blanket firmly wrapped about her lithe frame. Realizing there wasn't a dirth of furnishings in this room, T'Pol had to improvise a cloth-line by draping her wet uniform over the cinder screen she moved a safe distance back from the fire. Satisfied that it would suffice, she sat gracefully before the fire as her attention wandered in the direction of the Captain.  
He had moved from the floor to the bed, sitting back against the headboard with his hands behind his head. His eyes were closed, but somehow she sensed that he wasn't really asleep as he lay there with the covers pulled up over his abdomen.  
She jumped as he spoke up, his voice had a drowsy burr to it, "I may be wrong, but it might be awhile before your clothes dry out completely. You might as well get a little rest in the meantime."  
"And where would you suggest I take this rest?"  
He patted the empty spot next to him, maintaining an indifferent demeanor as he said, "It's pretty cozy in here. Besides, it feels like the room's getting colder to me."  
Hating to admit he was correct, it did feel as though the temperature had dropped. If she sat in front of the fireplace, there was still a chance of getting chilled by the hard stones even through the blanket she wore. But to join him on the bed would be a hazard to rational thoughts, considering her immediate state of mind.  
As if trying to prove his good intentions, Jonathan slid down until he was laying flat and rolled over, facing away from the empty side of the bed and pulled the blankets up to his ears. Several minutes later, his breathing slowed to an even steady rhythm. She carefully considered what outcomes might result if she accepted his offer, weighing the risks.  
It wasn't what he might do that frightened her, it was her own reaction that did. She'd never been so drawn to anyone before, the force of it sent a shiver through her entire being. Giving her head a firm shake, she attempted to approach it logically.  
First, the attraction had to be analyzed: Was it only a physical thing, or was there more. True, she had to admit he was handsome. But more then that, he was intelligent, bright and dedicated. His commitment to their mission was total.  
Second, if it were real then, what to do: Allow it to take its course, or shut it away. No good ever came from pretending a problem didn't exist, eventually it just becomes larger and harder to deal with as time passed. But to let herself become lost in a flood of desire scared her, it would mean allowing him access to her innermost thoughts. And that brought up her third item; if she bonded with him, would he understand how it effected him too.  
It had been her observation that humans all to often thought of relationships as disposable, discarding their current partner for the slightest reason. Her people never entered a relationship casually, most were for life once the bond was established. Occasionally, a couple would find that their personalities weren't compatible and if it proved disruptive, then actions would be taken to separate the two, but it was rare.  
Glancing over her shoulder, she regarded the Captain a moment as she deliberated. Either she trusted him or she didn't, better to find the truth out now instead of after when it would be too late.  
Quietly rising, she settled the blanket firmly around her shoulder, then tightened it about her before continuing on to the bed. Turning down the edge of the multi-layered bedding, she climbed in between the smooth textured sheets that separated the mattress from the coverings, careful not to disturb it's other occupant.  
Once she got settled, she snuggled down under the heavy covers and turned onto her side, curling loosely into a fetal position. The weight of the blankets and the warmth they provided, combined with the trials of the day allowed her mind to wander swiftly into a deep, peaceful sleep.  
Jonathan slowly came awake, aware that something was not quite right. As the sleep-haze lifted, he realized what had disturbed him; a soft warm breath was tickling the nape of his neck. Turning his head cautiously, he could just make out the beautiful face that was resting close to him. Sometime during the night, T'Pol had come to bed and ended up snuggled next to him.  
A slow smile spread across his face as he gazed at her, he lowered his head back to the pillow while he tried to tell himself it would be foolish to try anything. But oh, how he wanted to. He considered what was the worse that could happen? She'd be upset and toss him across the room, right? After a couple of more minutes, he decided it was worth the risk.  
Rolling over slowly, he finally ceased when he was directly facing her. She looked so innocent as she slept, appearing younger now that the hardness around her mouth and eyes was absent. Leaning forwards, he paused when he saw her eyelids twitch.  
Her eyes opened slowly, a confused look was quickly replaced with a slightly irate one as she mentally noted his position and proximity to her's. She was just about to mention this to him, when he surprised her by sliding one arm around her back and pulling her against him. His mouth covered hers before she could raise any objection, the passion of his kiss robbed her of breath and rendered her speechless.  
He felt the tension drain from her as she began to respond to him. As she relaxed, he felt his own need rise and he grew bolder.  
She gasped when he placed a hand on the naked skin of her breast, distracting him. His dark gaze fell upon her, a crease formed along his brow as he noticed the shadow of fear behind her own desires. He drew back as he whispered hoarsely, "Why didn't you stop me?"  
Her breath was ragged as she replied, "I did not wish to."  
He buried his head in the hollow of her neck and groaned, guilt stricken by the knowledge that he'd been willing to place lust over love. He felt T'Pol lift a hand and lay it gently on his shoulder as she whispered, "I can no longer deny that you are more than a friend to me Jonathan."  
He lifted his head to stare intensely into her eyes, searching for any sign of reluctance. Then it registered that she had just addressed him by his first name. Rolling away from her, he covered his face by throwing an arm across it. His words were muffled, but she was able to make them out clearly enough.  
"You don't have any idea what kind of affect you have on me."  
With echoes of the yearning he'd ignited within her, she responded in a low throaty voice, "And you think that you have none over me?"  
He lifted his arm and found that her eyes were hooded with a sultry heat burning in them as she regarded him, rekindling his desires anew. Rolling back to her, he traced the contours of her face with a feathery touch of his hand as he softly said, "I've dreamed about you for so long, that it's hard for me to believe I'm actually awake."  
Closing her eyes against the flood of emotions that threatened to overcome her, she barely managed to regained her control and answer him coherently, "There are things you must know before we go any farther Jonathan."  
"I'm listening.", he replied as his hand wandered down her throat and continued to follow the outlines of her shoulder and arm. She trembled as he lightly brushed the tips of her breasts through the blanket she still had wrapped about her.  
"There is the possibility that once we engage in intimate contact, a bonding of our minds could occur. Once it is forged, it is unlikely that one of us could break it without risking the other."  
His hand stilled as he absorbed the meaning of what she'd said. "When you say risk, does it mean possible death?"  
"Yes. That is why I have hesitated to react, I cannot become involved with a man who is only seeking a casual relationship."  
"T'Pol", his voice grew husky as he went on, "I have been fighting this feeling for so long, that when I finally did admit it to myself, I found that it had only grown stronger. I want you, always. If that means abstaining until you're certain, then so be it. I'll wait. As long as I know you'll have me, there's nothing you could ask of me that I wouldn't do."  
"You would be willing to stop right now and allow time for me to adjust?"  
He pulled back stiffly as he replied emphatically, "Yes, absolutely." He rolled onto his back, bringing his knees up, and took several deep breaths as he waited for his body to calm down. Gradually his pulse slowed and he was able to slide his feet all the way out.  
Glancing around, he became aware of something different. As he tried to figure out what had changed, the quiet in the room was deafening. Bolting upright, he exclaimed, "The winds, they've stopped!"  
T'Pol had been on the verge of sleep when he announced his discovery and had to struggle back to an alert state rather abruptly. Maybe that was why it looked like she was frowning at him when he turned to her. Archer grinned sheepishly as he continued in a more subdued tone, "Sorry, I didn't know you'd already gone back to sleep."  
She retorted dryly, as she snuggled back under the covers, "Do not worry, if you become too disruptive there is a convenient body of water nearby for you to 'cool off', in."  
He waited all of two seconds before giving her a raspberry, the sound making her glance over her shoulder back at him, and answering in a challenging tone, "Captain, may I remind you that Vulcans do not issue idle threats."  
With a mischievous grin he replied, "You aren't forgetting that I'm your commanding officer, are you?"  
"Of course not, but as we are currently not on duty, there is little you could do to reprimand a subordinate officer for 'playing', a harmless 'practical joke', other than by filing a formal complaint." With that, she turned back and settled her head on the pillow.  
A short time later, the sound of water splashing raised her from a sound sleep. Puzzled, she sat up and glanced around the room. She was alone. Pulling the covers aside, T'Pol quietly walked over and felt her clothes for any residual moisture. She was gratified to find that her uniform was thoroughly dry, the fabric was slightly stiff though from mineral residue left by the spa's waters.  
With a swift motion, she collected it and went to the room's far corner. Shrugging off the blanket, she stepped into her outfit and pulled it on. Once it was fastened, she walked back to the closed curtain using soft little steps until she reached it and stopped. Angling her body slightly forward, she turned her head so she could hear what was going on before entering.  
Apparently, since he had abruptly ceased in his attempt to seduce her, he was seeking to relieve his tension by exerting himself physically. Listening as he continued to plunge from one side of the pool to the other, she thought on how he had readily accepted to draw back and not pressure her for an immediate commitment. She had felt his emotions then, the depth of which had startled her. Unsettling as well, since the most powerful of them was an affection that centered around her. It was that emotion, that had influenced him when she had asked for some time to adapt.  
The room beyond suddenly grew quiet, the only noise was that of errant waves slapping over the edges.   
A bit concerned, she peeked through a small rent in the curtain to see what had happened. The Captain was floating on his back in the middle of the pool, he had his eyes closed and a serene expression on his face that belied any tension that might still linger within him.  
T'Pol was struck with an unusual thought, it caused her to momentarily consider the possibility that she was losing her mind. Why else would she even begin to entertain the notion of getting near the spa, let alone, going back into the water itself!? It made no sense, yet the idea persisted.  
There was no real danger, she thought, Jonathan had already proven his prowess in the water. Besides, she truly wanted to learn how to swim, and he had already offered to teach her. So, taking a deep breath, she entered and took a running leap out into the deep end.  
Archer was startled by the sound her dive created, his head went under as he tried to angle in the direction of the disturbance. Sputtering, he blinked through the rivulets that streamed down his face and located her, swimming quickly over to support her. Giving her a perplexed look, he asked, "What in the hell where you thinking?"  
She responded drolly, "Did you, or did you not offer to instruct me on proper swimming techniques?"  
With a raffish grin, he replied, "Actually, you insisted I demonstrate them. But if you really want to learn, I guess now's as good a time as any."  
He towed her to the shallows where she could find some footing, releasing her before moving back a short distance. He wondered where he should start, it had been quite some time since he had to instruct anyone on basic survival techniques. He finally decided to start with an easy one that didn't require too much expenditure of energy; besides, it was meant for novices like T'Pol who had little if any knowledge of aquatic applications.  
Giving her an encouraging smile, he spoke in an off-handed way, "We'll start with is a simple floating method. It's one of the best ways to take a rest if you need to catch your breath. First of all, you begin by slowly easing yourself backwards into the water as you lift your feet till they're level with your head and keep your back as straight as possible."  
He demonstrated for her and then moved next to her, as he continued, "Since you're a beginner, I'll be helping you on your first attempts by supporting your body as you lean back with my hands."  
With a nod, she took a deep breath as she began to lower herself, relinquishing her doubts to the reassurance of his presence and of her trust in him. As she began to tentatively lift her feet from the bottom, she felt him place the palms of his hands in the middle of her back and apply just enough pressure to guide her.  
It was a pleasant sensation, having her weight bolstered by the warm water. Gradually, Archer pulled his hands away and allowed her to float freely. Feeling a modest sense of accomplishment, she turned her head to look over at him. Unfortunately, that slight motion was enough to send her head plunging beneath the surface.  
Two strong hands lifted her swiftly back up, and as she coughed to clear her airway, he held onto her. He wore a concerned expression as he watched her, his whole demeanor echoed the feeling.  
"Are you all right?"  
She managed a weak nod as she replied, "I did not realize your reflexes were so quick or I would have been worried less while attempting this."  
A relieved smile banished the creases that had lined his eyes and brow, his response though, was couched in a quiet tone, "Do you still want to continue?"  
"Of course.", she said as she squared her shoulders back in a determined way. He scrutinized her carefully as he lead her towards deeper water, giving her a challenging grin as he started, "Now it's time to try that maneuver in a 'real' setting."  
When he noticed her showing some hesitation to advance further, he continued reassuringly, "Don't worry, it's a way of disciplining your reflexes. I haven't lost a student yet!"  
She gave him a hard look, realizing that he was teasing her. He noted the look and decided that levity wasn't having any effect, so shifted to a different tactic.  
"If you're really earnest in wanting to learn how to swim, you'll have to get used to being in deep water. Most bodies of water, by nature, tend to be that way."  
She eyed him carefully before nodding her head once. He guided her through the water and stopped dead-center of the deepest part, feeling a sense of pride in her when she turned and said calmly, "I am ready to make the attempt."  
Treading steadily, Archer steadied her as she once again trusted herself into his hands. She performed magnificantly, floating in place and glancing out of the corner of her eye to see what he thought of her second attempt.  
He smiled as he watched her, nodding absently as he considered her progress and saying casually, "Not bad at all for a beginner." 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about the delay folks, but I had some personal stuff pop up that affected my writing time. Mainly the accident that I was involved in on Feb. 12, 2003 where I got rear-ended in the pouring rain at 7:55am. Fortunately, my boss managed to squeeze some extra hours outta the regional administration and I'm on F/T till June.  
  
Give And Take  
  
Part 3  
T'Pol managed to right herself without going under and gave Archer a nod as acknowledgement to his praise. Having observed his method of static propulsion during her trial, she treaded in place with little difficulty.  
  
Archer responded in a surprised tone, "Ahead of the instructor, eh?"  
  
One brow raised slightly in a graceful arc as she replied, "It was simple enough to analyze your motions while I was floating Captain."  
  
He gave a derisive snort as he shook his head and responded ruefully, "Just because you've managed to key onto a movement doesn't mean you can learn everything just by watching somebody else do it T'Pol."  
  
"I understand that, but it appeared to be a simple matter of scissoring one's legs while rotating the arms in a circular motion just under the water's surface."  
  
"Well, no harm done. Just let me know ahead of time when you plan on attempting a new move on your own."  
  
She nodded, grimacing slightly as the first twinges of fatigue began to drag at her arms and legs, slowing her movements and drawing Jonathan's attention.  
  
He was beside her instantly, offering support by placing an arm lightly around her waist. "Are you all right?" he inquired, using as neutral a voice as possible. The expression on her face was grim, or at least as grim as a Vulcan's could get, and it elicited a response in him to remove her from the situation that induced such a response from her.  
  
T'Pol noted the concerned look that came over his face, it reminded her of their earlier conversation. She fought down her initial urge to break from his hold, and instead casually said, "It would seem that while my training prepared me for most combat situations, it has not readied my overall muscle-tone for maneuvers within an aquatic medium."  
  
Archer's brows furrowed a second before a grin wiped all signs of worry from his face and he laughed, "In other words, you're getting tired."  
"Yes."  
  
Using just enough pressure to tug her in the appropriate direction of the pool's edge, he continued to chuckle under his breath as he reached the shallow end. Once they stopped, he gazed at her with a mixture of mirth and affection shinning in his eyes. There was a light note in his voice as he said, "Don't ever hesitate to ask someone for assistance if you think you need it."  
  
Returning his gaze evenly, she nodded curtly, then replied dryly, "I shall endeavor to remember that in the future."  
  
Feeling a wave of his emotions wash over her, she closed her eyes and took a quick, deep breath before finally adding, "It would seem there is still much for me to learn about the finer art of swimming." She opened her eyes slowly as she finished and noticed his own eyes were locked on her, the depths of witch were dark with suppressed emotion.  
  
He cleared his throat before answering, but it sounded gruff as he spoke, "True. But there are many lessons ahead, for both of us."  
  
T'Pol paused as she realized what he meant. The way he shifted from one mood to another so easily was confusing at times, it created a sense of conflict in her that was difficult to deal with; strangely alluring and frightening at the same time. It was not logical.  
  
He watched as she considered his statement, hoping that he'd have the patience to move at a pace she would be comfortable with. But, oh, it was going to be hard! He wanted her so much, it was like a tangible thing he desperately wanted to grab hold of and never let it go.  
She thought on how he had always been willing to work with her in situations that required his cooperation, even if he hadn't always understood completely the reasoning behind it. It was this that finally decided her. Certain now that she had made the right choice, she moved towards him.  
  
He watched, mesmerized as she approached and came to a stop, leaving a tiny gap between them. Her eyes held his as she gazed unblinking at him, a thrill of hope ran through his being as she lifted a hand and gently placed it upon his chest. She spoke in a bare whisper as she began, "I never considered the possibility that I might bond outside of my own people, Jonathan. It is certain to create interest from all parties concerned, some of which is most certain to be negative."  
  
His own response was hoarse as he softly replied, "It's nobody's business but our own, T'Pol.", he gently wrapped his arms around her as he continued, "They can all go to hell as far as I'm concerned. They're just going to have to deal with it and that's all there is to it!"  
  
There was a wealth of feeling behind those words, and she realized they echoed her own sentiment. What difference would it make to their governments as a whole if two of their people, out of millions, decided to become bond-mates? It certainly couldn't cause a collapse of the entire alliance their two races shared.  
  
She knew her immediate concern should be on weather or not to take the next step. It was a daunting thought, one that sent a chill of apprehension as well as excitement through her entire being.  
  
It was at that moment the sudden sound of a resounding thud distracted both of them, causing Jonathan to turn and lean over to see through the doorway. He startled her as he broke into a roaring laugh, wheezing as he tried to convey something. He finally ended up pointing in the general direction of the bed chamber door.  
  
T'Pol climbed out of the pool and took several cautious steps towards the door, what she saw made the corner of lips twitch slightly as she took in the sight of Commander Tucker sprawled face down across the threshold with Ensign Sato climbing up off of him. The younger woman's cheeks were bright as she glanced up, the note of embarrassment plain in her voice as she stated, "Umm, Trip thought he heard splashing, and umm, well..." Hoshi averted her gaze as she finished, "He thought we should check and make sure nothing was wrong."  
  
Archer joined them, red-faced from laughing so hard. "What? Afraid our first officer might try to drown her captain?"  
  
Trip spoke as he sat up, "Naw, I was just afraid ya both might end up shrivelin' like prunes if ya stayed in any longer."  
  
Archer helped his friend up, and added as he playfully slapped the slighter man's shoulder, "If you only knew, you're off by a long shot my friend!"  
  
The engineer gave the captain a searching look as he puzzled through his enigmatic comment, finally widening his eyes as he gleaned the meaning behind it. Shooting a quick glance in the direction of their science officer before speaking quietly so that only Archer would hear him, "Cap'n? What tha hell's been happenin' in here?"  
  
With a rueful grin, Jonathan sighed, "I'll tell you all about it after we get back the ship. For now, let's just say there's an unseen side of our science officer that I was privileged to catch a glimpse of."  
  
It was evident that morning had arrived from the faint glimmer of light peeking through the small vents near the juncture of ceiling and walls. Archer sighed as he turned to the rest of the party and said, "Well folks, looks as though we may be on our way back home soon."  
He glanced at T'Pol and saw a brief flash of emotion in her eyes as he finished. It gave him something to think about as they prepared to depart this world.  
  
As if on cue, a loud knock on the door announced the arrival of their hosts. As the door swung open, the hairy head of Duwal peered around it's edge.  
  
"What is this? You all have spent the night together? Is this perhaps one of your peoples, ehh, idiosyncrasies?"  
  
Somehow Archer managed to respond in a straight face manner, "It would take more time than we have to explain Duwal. Be satisfied that there was no personal interplay between our group. After all, we wouldn't want to step over the boundaries of appropriate behavior."  
  
Deep creases formed at the corners of Duwal's eyes as he answered, "Never Captain Archer. We are understanding in the ways of outsiders."  
  
Laughing, the large Bokkatian gave Archer's back a resounding thump as he motioned beyond the doorway to his spouse, "Go fix our guests an appropriate meal my dear! I will see them to the dining area."  
  
With a half-hearted motion, the Captain said, "No need, Duwal. We'll be there shortly. I'm sure Launia could use your help."  
  
"If you insist Captain. I will see you momentarily." He gave the Captain a parting thumping on the back and left the quartet to themselves.  
  
Grimacing, Archer said, "I wish he wasn't such a physical sort, my back can't take much more of his good humoured affection!"  
  
The group gathered their belongings and headed for the living area of the domicile. After dining on a large offering of dishes, many catering towards T'Pol's vegatarianism, they bid their hosts good bye.  
  
"I hope that we will see you again Captain Archer." Launia said in her quiet way, "Along with your science officer."  
  
Duwal shot her a perplexed look as he too bid farewll, "Yes....My sentiments as well. Let us hope that our paths will cross again. May your journeys bring you satisfaction."  
  
They were amazed by the destruction the winds had wrought over night, many trees were flattened and piles of brush and miscelanious items were piled aginst corners. Fortunately, shuttle pod 2 was protected by the natural projection of rock they'd been instructed to land by.   
  
turning towards Trip, the Captain chuckled, "Looks like we have a standing invitation to return, eh?"  
  
"Yessis", Trip said, "But I still wanna know what exactly went on in that room o' your last night."  
  
Shaking his heads with a rueful grin on his face, Archer simply said, "Maybe one day Trip. Maybe one day."  
Fin 


End file.
